The invention relates to a sliding lid with an anchoring structure for covering a signal transmission port of electronic devices, particularly to a sliding lid with an anchoring structure that improves the convenience of assembly and detachment and prevents dust or external objects from entering into the exposed signal transmission port.
Many electronic devices have a signal transmission port to connect other electronic devices through a flat cable for data-transmitting. Hence it is necessary to provide an opening on two normal side walls of the housing of the electronic device to mate the signal transmission port, receiving the flat cable for connecting other electronic devices. However, before the electronic devices are connected, the signal transmission ports are exposed and often contaminated by dust or external objects. That could result in poor connection or even dysfunction of the signal transmission port.
Lately, there has been design providing an L-shaped lid to cover the opening, formed on the two normal side walls of the housing of the electronic devices. To solve the problem mentioned above, the lid covers the opening when the electronic device is not connected externally. When the electronic device is connected, the L-shaped lid is removed from the opening for connecting the flat cable to the signal transmission port. However, such a design also has problems. For instance, when two electronic devices are too close to each other, or there is a need to inspect the flat cable, it is difficult to remove the L-shaped lid. Installation of the lid on the opening of the housing of the electronic device is also not easy.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a sliding lid with an anchoring structure for electronic devices. The invention improves the convenience of detachment and assembly of a lid and prevents dust or external objects from entering into the exposed signal transmission port of electronic devices.
The sliding lid, with an anchoring structure for electronic devices of the invention, aims to cover the signal transmission port of electronic devices. It includes a housing of an electronic device, a first lid and a second lid. The housing has a first opening and a second opening corresponding respectively to an upper side and a lateral side of the signal transmission port. The first lid corresponds to the first opening. The second lid is pivotally engaged with the first lid and corresponds to the second opening. The second lid is slid in the second opening with lateral sides thereof coupling with lateral sides of the second opening but has space on one side of the second opening to form a slot opening. The first lid is pivotally engaged with the second lid and has one side reaching a lateral side of the first opening to cover the first and the second opening. Only the slot opening remains uncovered. Thus the invention improves the convenience of detachment and assembly of the lid, and prevents dust or external objects from entering into the exposed signal transmission port.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.